


Took a while to trust me

by stateofmind



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Badboy Mingyu, Cringe, Eventual Smut, Innocent bb Wonwoo, Just a cliche fic really, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Things will get better, bad at tagging SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofmind/pseuds/stateofmind
Summary: Everyone is a senior minus Seokmin, Seungkwan, Vernon and Dino who are Juniors.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is a senior minus Seokmin, Seungkwan, Vernon and Dino who are Juniors.

“Wonwoo you know he’s not good for you.” 

Wonwoo closed his eyes and suspired. He’s heard that plenty of times and should probably listen to his dear friend. It’s not new to hear that the tall, dark and handsome Kim Mingyu was no good. He was known for doing fuck shit like destroying the schools appearance in any way he can, breaking every rule made, intimidating others for no reason and breaking the hearts of even the prettiest people. It may not sound like the real definition of a “bad boy” but to the whole school it was.

His gaze left Mingyu’s table and traveled back to his own group of friends. His friend group consisted of Jun, Hoshi, Woozi, Seokmin, Seungkwan and Vernon. They were all close to each other. Close enough to even have sleepovers although 4 of them were Seniors and 3 of them were Juniors.

Seungkwan glared at Wonwoo and began, “Listen Wonu, I don’t know how many times I have to remind your ass that he is and will never be good for you!” He paused to catch a breath. “He is the worst person to get into a relationship with. No scratch that, he’s the worst person period! He targets and toys with anyone who looks vulnerable. And just by looking at you, it’s obvious that you are very vulnerable. And don’t even get me started on how badly he treated the people who have had crushes on him in the past.” Wonwoo shifted his eyes down and nodded. 

He knows Seungkwan is right, he really does. But something about that Mingyu boy captivates him. It could be his height, he’s only a couple inches taller than Wonwoo. Or maybe his pretty teeth when he smiles at his friends and his friends only. Woozi decided to add on “Yea Wonwoo, we just don’t want you to get into trouble and then eventually have your heart broken by some idiot who doesn’t even deserve it.” Everyone hums in agreement. “Besides, you’ve never dated and it would hurt to remember your first date to be an arrogant asshole.” Ouch. 

Wonwoo picked at his food and suddenly Seokmin patted his back. “We must protect our Hyung from the evils of this world!” He gleamed. Wonwoo was lifted from the sadness he felt earlier and smiled at Seokmin. He was thankful that he was always there to lift the mood. “You guys are right. I’ll try to get over this unnecessary crush I have on him before it’s too late. Besides, he wouldn’t look my way even if I wore the brightest fit I could find,” he said and continued, “Thank you for always being there for me.” There were many “of course’s, “we just want the best for you” and “we love you’s” said back to him. He was truly thankful for having amazing friends who guard him away from bad thoughts and crushes.

“Oh and Wonwoo,” Wonwoo looked up at where the voice was coming from. Jun smirked and said “Plenty of other people would definitely look your way with or without the bright fit. You aren’t that bad looking.” Everyone giggled and wonwoo rolled his eyes and lightly punched his arms. Afterwards, they all finished their lunches and decided to head onto their next class early. As they got up, Wonwoo took one last secret glance at Mingyu’s table. He was immediately taken back at the sight of Mingyu laughing. He looked beautiful without that ugly frown he wears around school. Wonwoo snapped out of his trance as he heard Vernon call for him to walk with them. He quickly threw his food away and left the cafeteria with a warm feeling in his heart.


	2. 2

Wonwoo and Jun were bored out of their minds. 

They made a huge mistake signing up for AP Biology, they just randomly joined the class so they could seem smart! They simply did not vibe with the thought of learning about evolution, organisms and all that science stuff. As their teacher rambled about cell communication and cycle, Wonwoo zoned out of the lecture and began to think about what seungkwan said earlier.

“He targets and toys with anyone who looks vulnerable.”

“And don’t even get me started with how badly he treated the people who used to have crushes on him in the past.”

He remembers hearing about it. This kid had confessed to Mingyu and he surprisingly accepted the confession. Only for him to spit in his face days later, telling him that he couldn’t give 2 shits about his feelings and that he intentionally led him on to laugh at him. It was a horrible thing to do. Play with someone’s feeling like that, as if they meant nothing. But it wasn’t the first time it happened, Mingyu was notorious for toying with others feelings and eventually hurting them. He swiped left to everyone who didn’t interest him. Seems like he won’t ever be interested, he’s been single for a long time. 

This made Wonwoo think. What if he was in that position? Does he want to risk confessing just for him to be played like a dolly? Does he really want to deal with the aftermath of it all? He internally shook his head. He wouldn’t even bare the hurtful emotions that would take over his heart. Wonwoo suddenly felt wretched. He had no other choice but to discontinue his crush on Mingyu. He was a horrible person, thinking he has the right to be cruel to everyone. He furrowed his eyebrows, filling his mind with an abundance of reasons to dislike the other. 

He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice Jun poking him. He snapped out of it and realized that class had ended. “Weirdo, what were you thinking about?” Wonwoo glared at the other who stuck his tongue out. “Nothing, just about how much I want to get out of here.” They both finish packing and walk downstairs to meet up with the rest of the group. Wonwoo scowls as he thinks about how he could even collect feelings for someone so despicable. Hey it’s only been a couple of minutes since his “NO CRUSH ON MINGYU,” thing began but man was it easy for him to change his mind. 

The duo was greeted with loud bickering and groans coming from the end of the hall. “NO! We should go eat Taco Bell, they have authentic tacos!”  
“As if! More like fraud tacos that shouldn’t even be called tacos. They should be called DISGRACE-COS!” Jun laughs at that and immediately joins in. “Seungkwan’s right, Taco Bell is booboo.” 

Wonwoo stares at his idiot friends. Are they really fighting over where to eat? Woozi decided to stand next to him and nod. I guess he said his thought out loud. Vernon stood in between them and softly said “or we could eat at a Pizzeria.” Everyone was immediately enlightened by the idea. Vernon could literally say ‘let’s go do crack’ and everyone would agree. “Wah we could go eat at fearless pizzeria down the street!” yelled Hoshi. They all started walking towards the direction of the place and praised Vernon for the smart choice. Vernon shrugged and said it was nothing. Wonwoo looked at his friends and saw all the laughs and smiles they shared. He was thankful for having such lovable and vibrant friends. He wouldn’t have imagined having a friend group like this, he was the opposite of them all. 

Once they entered the shop, they swiftly occupied the window benches and debated about what to order. 

“Listen pineapple pizza isn't as bad as they say-  
ow! kwannie what was that for?”

“Don’t ever mention pineapple piz-“

“Guys quit it! We should get pizza and olives, its obviously good-“ 

“Seokmin I swear I’ll burn you”

“OKAY ENOUGH! WE ARE ORDERING PEPPERONI AND THATS FINAL!”

Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. Woozi glowered and took Hoshi with him to order. As they waited Wonwoo spoke up “guys,” he paused and the remainder of the group looked at him. Not gonna lie, he suddenly felt bad for what he was going to say. “I have decided,” He paused and they all stared with curiosity. He gulped, took a deep breath and continued, “to forget about my feelings for Mingyu.” After a short period of silence, the first one to show excitement was Vernon. 

“Finally hyung! I mean no offense but you don’t need that type of negativity in your life. You could do way better! Besides he’s not even all that,” Vernon flashes a teethy smile. “Yeah wonu! You were so hung over him for as long as I can remember. It’s great that you’ve ultimately realized that he ain’t shit!” Seokmin yelled which caused the rest to shush him because people were looking. Wonwoo’s cheeks were hot but he sort of felt better? Finally his friends didn’t have to worry about his unhealthy crush on the boy or give him lectures. It felt good to know that he could hopefully go back to being his old self, not surrounded by the thought of crushes. 

Woozi and Hoshi returned with the pizza and asked “what was all the yelling for!?” Seungkwan hungrily grabbed a slice and happily explained what just happened. Hoshi’s eyes widened and glanced at Wonwoo. “Is that.. is that true?” Wonwoo pained at the way he said it and slowly nodded. Hoshi’s eyes began to glisten a bit as he shoved himself next to Wonwoo and gripped him tightly into a hug. Of course he would be sentimental, he was Wonwoos childhood friend and was there for all the times he had felt dejected. Woozi was able to detach Hoshi away and laugh at the way he had snot coming down his nose. 

“Ya stop crying, you’re embarrassing me,” woozi snorted and shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth. Hoshi sniffled and mumbled “Im jwust so habwy.” Wonwoo’s gaze soften as he saw how happy they were to hear him say that. But deep down, he knows it won’t be easy to push away his crush for Mingyu. He had been fawning over him since 10th grade. But he had already announced it, he must get rid of anything mingyu-related from his mind. After gaining stability, Hoshi spoke up again “I’m happy that you won’t become a victim of his cruelty.” Wonwoo was stunned at the statement. He felt sad and was visibly showing it. Everyone noticed and shifted the conversation to something more cheery. 

Once they all finished, they cleaned up and made their way to the exit. Wonwoo and Jun were walking next to each other when Wonwoo notice the other turn his head to a certain booth then hurriedly turn back. Before Wonwoo could catch a glimpse of who he was looking at they were already out the door. He turned to his friend and asked “What happened?” Jun tensed and nervously replied “Oh it’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Wonwoo raised his eyebrow but immediately brushed it off. He knew something was up but ignored it since he didn’t have the energy to get an answer out of Jun. The group mindlessly walked to Hoshi’s house where they will most likely have another weekly sleepover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah chapter 2! Sorry if this chapter was all over the place, I’m still not the best at writing. Plus it’s 3 am! I really need to stop writing at this time. Anyways I wanted to state that my school offers ap bio to both juniors and seniors so that’s why I included that class. Not sure if it’s the same for you guys but don’t get confused! Thank you for reading and maybe next chapter is when the angst begins! Haha but carats be ready to support our boys’ new comeback and stream the mv! We have to work hard since we are also competing with other fandoms. That also means that we should not be negative towards other groups, instead focus on seventeen. We have enough bad energy in 2020. Lastly, please don’t forget to donate/protest and/or sign petitions for the black lives matter movement. It is not a trend, it should not be forgotten like it has been before. No justice no peace!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s Saturday but I just said Wednesday because aint nobody be having school on the weekends.

Oh for it to be the weekend already. 

It was barely Wednesday and Wonwoo was ready to drop out. He had an important test he needed to study for on Friday, 2 major essays due Monday, and a project that he procrastinated on that is due tomorrow. Now it doesn’t seem like much work and everyone assumes that Wonwoo was ‘oh so smart’ that he’d get it all done in one day. Wrong. He is smart but just a major procrastinator. 

‘Maybe being a male stripper wouldn’t be so bad’ he thought to himself as he waited for the bell to ring any minute. Lunch was next and all he wants is to rest his mind and enjoy the presence of his friends. He sighed and scanned the classroom. He was currently in his History class which was pretty bland. The walls were plain white with very little decoration. A few posters here and there, plus a brown dusty bean bag that anyone rarely uses. 

As he scans, his eyes laid upon a certain student. He knows this person, he’s friends with Jun and sadly also Mingyu. Xu Minghao was way too perfect for his own being. Not only was he handsome and smart, but athletic despite his skinny frame. Wonwoo likes him even though he has poor taste in friends. He isn’t as mean as he looks, he’s actually pretty friendly. He always says hi to Wonwoo when he comes up to him and Jun sometimes. When he smiles at him it’s actually genuine. 

Wonwoo wonders how someone as nice as Minghao ended up with a friend like Mingyu. 

Minghao seemed to realize that someone was staring at him. He turned to Wonwoo and waved at him. Wonwoo straightened his posture and waved back. Yuck, now he probably thinks I’m weird! The bell finally rang and everyone bolted. Despite also wanting to bolt away as soon as possible, Wonwoo stayed a bit and waited for the doorway to be cleared. He got up and began to walk to the Cafeteria. 

—

Mingyu walked towards his group in the Cafeteria. Although he was considered an “emotionless bastard,” he was very affectionate and lovable towards his friends. They all do a shit ton of stuff together like break a couple of rules and tag on the school walls because why not? It was fun and they weren’t going to be young delinquents forever. They were all labeled “bad kids” for doing these things, it’s not like they were hurting anybody. Well except for Mingyu. Everyone in the group was bad but not Mingyu bad. He just has a bad reputation for harshly messing with peoples feelings. Ok he does go overboard sometimes!! No, all the time. Mingyu acknowledges the fact that he is unnecessarily rude to everyone. His behavior towards those who liked him was completely unacceptable. Yet he can’t seem to stop! Being! Such! An! Asshole! He wants to stop but he already has a label to him and it would be strange for him to suddenly become nice.

Besides, no one has really caught his eye. He was picky and sadly liked to lead people on just to watch it all crash and burn. Jeonghan and Minghao had repeatedly told him to stop or else karma would hit him hard in the future. Mingyu would brush it off and say its was just for laughs, nothing serious.

“Hey,” Mingyu said to his friends as he sat down and began to grub on his lunch. “eww,” Dino said disgusted, “cant you eat your lunch like us normal people?!?” Joshua grimaced and then began to make ‘oink oink’ sounds. They all laughed at Mingyu and he frowned. Mingyu then stuck out his tongue with bits of chewed up food on it. Seungcheol slapped his head and cussed at him for having bad eating etiquette. 

Then, Mingyu felt like something was wrong. He scanned the table with chubby cheeks and realized that Minghao was missing. He forcefully swallowed down his food and hissed. 

“Stupid that’s why you don’t rush when eating!” 

“Shut up! Ugh Where’s minghao?” He painfully said as he rubbed his poor throat.

Jeonghan smiled and turned to Mingyu with sparkles in his eyes. “Our little HaoHao went to go meet up with Jun near the lockers!” Mingyu eyed him suspiciously, “for what?” Jeonghan shrugged and rested his head on Joshuas shoulder. Mingyu got up and threw his lunch away. He was going to spy on his best friend to see if anything fishy was happening. Everyone suspected that Minghao and Jun were more than just “friends.” Mingyu is just protective and wants to make sure his best friend wasn’t in danger or getting his heart broken. Oh how hypocritical of him! “Yah don’t ruin anything for him okay? Leave him alone,” Mingyu heard Seungcheol yell behind him. 

Mingyu spotted the two leaning against the Lockers. He tried to shield himself so he wouldn’t be seen but his big headass was probably poking out. The two were focused on whatever they were talking about to even notice anyways. 

“Yeah he has been having a crush on Mingyu since like the 10th grade,” Jun said. 

“I feel bad for him, he could do better,” responded Minghao.”

Who liked me? And why did minghao just diss me?

“Wonwoo is just... different. I didn’t expect him to harvest a crush on someone like, no offense, him. They are complete opposites,” Jun tentatively said. 

“I get you, especially since Mingyu isnt exactly fond of others feelings. It’s crazy how he even likes him still, you know, after what Mingyu has done,” Minghao truthfully said. 

Wonwoo? As in Jeon Wonwoo? The quiet and reserved kid who was a smart ass in English class? Wonwoo as in who is friends with the only person Mingyu feared, Woozi?!? Mingyu was stunned at the new information. He doesn’t remember ever speaking to Wonwoo. Maybe they’d spoken like twice. He decided to stop ease dropping and slowly walked back to the Cafeteria. As Mingyu left, the two were still talking.

“But he told us that he doesn’t like him anymore!” Jun happily said and continued, “he said he’d stop! Which is good since we all knew it wouldn’t have ended well if he acted upon it.” 

Minghao tilted his head with a sullen look “I know. I heard everything at the Pizzeria, you guys are very loud.” Jun grinned at the other. Minghao continued, “Although I’m not close to him, I’m relieved to know that. From what I could see, Wonwoo is innocent, maybe even gullible. Also since you told me he doesn’t have experience with relationships.” He looked down and then back up, “It’s weird but I feel the need to protect him.” Jun was astounded by what he had said. Minghao panicked before he said “No! Not like that. I.. Jun no I don’t like him like that! You ever just look at someone and feel like you need to protect them? That’s how I feel towards Wonwoo. He honestly seems like a wonderful person.”

‘That’s true’ Jun thought and nodded. Minghao softly looked at him and repeated “I don’t like him okay?” Jun rolled his eyes and smiled. They both changed the topic. 

Mingyu was still shocked. He didn’t end up going back to Dino and them, instead he walked towards the farthest corner table in the Cafeteria. There were his other “bad friends.” They weren’t really people who Mingyu could trust and be his true self to unlike the other group. But these people were fun to be around with when doing some shit. He doesn’t know why he walked over. “Yooo Gyu!” Someone had yelled to him. Mingyu smirked and shook hands with them, “Hey Bambam, Yugyeom. What are you guys up to?” The two pondered and shook their heads, “not much.” Mingyu nodded and just sat there. Yugyeom raised his eyebrows and asked “what’s going on in that mind of yours Kim?” Bambam poked at his head also waiting for him to speak up. 

Mingyu exhaled loudly and began to speak, “I ease dropped into a conversation that I wasn’t supposed to hear.” “Oohs” were coming out of the 2 boys’ mouth as they motioned for him to continue. “Well, just found out that Jeon Wonwoo has been crushing on me since the 10th grade.” Bambam and Yugyeom paused before laughing. Mingyu nervously laughed along “yea what a fucking weirdo.”

‘Why did I say that.’

Bambam coughed after the laughter fit, “Wonwoo?Hm you don’t like him back right?” Mingyu quickly replied “hell no I barely even know him.” Yugyeom looked at him and said “so basically someone you don’t even know likes you? Wow he’s probably a stalker or something.” Mingyu suddenly feels bad for speaking wrongly about someone he doesn’t know. But then again, he does it all the time anyways, it’s not like Wonwoo was special. 

Suddenly Bambam smirked. “I dare you to ask him out as a joke.” Mingyu snapped at him. “Dude no I don’t even know him-“  
“Why is that a problem? Haven’t you already done this plenty of times?” He was right. Mingyu felt guilty and nodded. “Listen,” Bambam seriously said “I dare you to ask him out and take that loser on a date for 50 bucks.” Mingyu was tempted to do it for those 50 bucks, he was money hungry too. “But we need evidence that you actually did it,” Yugyeom adds. He was contemplating hard, damn these two were shitty people.

He felt that this specific dare was wrong for some reason. But fuck it, Kim Mingyu was not one to turn down a dare and be a failure. “Fine but I better get my fucking money,” he growled at the two. They laughed and said that they should probably be present at the time of the date to make sure they don’t get scammed.

The thing is, how is Mingyu going to ask out a random ass person? Wouldnt Wonwoo feel suspicious about it? Wait that doesn’t matter since Wonwoo liked him and he of course wouldn’t turn down a date with Mingyu. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang shit bouta happen😩. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know if it was all over the place because it sort of feels like that to me. Not sure if it’s because I’m writing this in the madrugada. PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE FIC! I NEED TO IMPROVE IT SO ITS ACTUALLY GOOD TO READ!


	4. 4

The school day passed by in a flash. 

It was Thursday and Mingyu had spent the day stalking Wonwoo to find out where his classes were at. It was challenging. He had to hide at every corner and not look suspicious. It didn’t help that he was tall as fuck which made him stand out more. Also that all of Wonwoo’s friends just had to be in most of his classes. They all disliked Mingyu and if they caught him spying on their dear friend, it would ruin the dare and he wouldn’t get his $50.

Minghao had asked Mingyu if he was okay because he “looked constipated.” But Mingyu was actually thinking of how to approach Wonwoo. He had thought of maybe waiting for the other outside of his class after school. Then snatch him and simply ask him out. He then was satisfied with the idea, it was simple and easy. Also since Wonwoo’s friends weren’t in his last class, there would be no interruptions. Mingyu mentally patted himself on his back.

“What’d you say?” 

Sighing, Minghao stopped in his tracks. “You disappeared a lot today, what’s that all about?” Mingyu visibly tensed and turned back to look at his friend. He coughed, “what do you mean?” Minghao rolled his eyes and stared straight into Mingyu’s. The taller nervously laughed and stuttered “I was just. Uhm. Hanging out with Bambam and Yugyeom. Yea that’s all!” He then shifted from nervous to a confident smile. Minghao didn’t seem to buy it but nevertheless, he nodded and continued walking. Mingyu had let out a shaky breath and followed. 

‘He just lied to me,’ Minghao thought, ‘bambam and yugyeom weren’t even at school today.’

As soon as Mingyu got home, he fell right onto the couch. ‘Why am I acting different about this dare!’ he thought to himself. Mingyu was never nervous or hesitant about doing these type of things, he actually found it entertaining. Why was he keeping this a secret? He would always want people to know who he’s going to play next. He especially wouldn’t hide anything from his friends. He doesn’t know why things are different this time. 

Could it be because he didn’t know Wonwoo like that? Nah Mingyu couldn’t care less if he knew the person. Could it be because he was afraid of Woozi knowing what he is plotting on his friend? Probably. Or because Minghao is friends with Jun who’s friends with Wonwoo and if Minghao ever found out he’d slash him for messing with his “crushes” friend?

Mingyu groaned and hit himself for the sudden change. He had no reason to be acting like this. His eyes grew tired with all the thinking and he eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t want to upload this horribly written chapter but I said I’d try to update everyday. Let me know if anything seems wrong so I could fix it ASAP! Also carats its time to seriously stream left & right! Our boys deserve all the views and wins! HTR should have been an eye opener. They don’t push themselves and work hard just for us to get lazy on them. Vote as well! Stream as many times as you can but make sure you’re doing it correctly. 
> 
> But please still do not forget about #blacklivesmatter. Continue to sign petitions and donate! They need as much help as possible. No one matters until black lives matter✊🏿. Also there are many other horrible things going on in this world as I type. My people are still in cages/detained, being gassed and our children are “suddenly disappearing.” There is a crises that has been happening in Yemen for a long time and many more! Please do anything you can to help others in need as well as still supporting #BLM. If this makes you uncomfortable, that’s too damn bad. I don’t want to sound mean but this is serious. If you don’t support, kindly hop off this story and never read anything of mine again.


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized everything happens during lunch time lol. Sorry if it’s repetitive.

Today was the day. 

Mingyu was nervous. Throughout the whole day, he’s been keeping a close eye on Wonwoo. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this. 

It’s lunch time and Mingyu was going over his plan in his head. The whole group noticed that he was strangely quiet today. They all eyed him as he made hand motions to himself. Seungcheol was the first one to speak up, “Mingyu what’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange.” 

Mingyu snapped his neck at Seungcheol and paused. Everyone was now sporting a horrified look. Mingyu blinked and responded, “Nothing is wrong! Everything is fine!.” Minghao looked at him, his Mingyu senses telling him that he’s up to something. Seungcheol put down his fork and stared deeply into the tallers eyes. Mingyu couldn’t maintain eye contact, intimidated by the older. The intimidator intimidated by a stare. 

“We know something is up.” 

Mingyu gulped and started sweating. Fuck they found out. Why was he so scared of them finding out? He’s done this hella times ffs. He was ready to confess when Dino spoke up, “He’s probably thinking of how to stop being a stupid fucking idiot and help me with this math problem. I’ve asked twice already! They all tried to not laugh but failed.

The taller glared at Dino and said, “Guys I promise everything is fine. Can’t I just be quiet and think sometimes?” Joshua and Jeonghan deadpanned at him. “You’re never quiet,” Jeonghan laughed. “Let alone use your brain,” Joshua followed and continued, “now that I think about it, Dino why aren’t you asking me for help? I’m a Math Expert!” 

The whole school thought that the delinquent group were a bunch of idiots with low gpas and a goal to end up in prison. But the truth was that all of them were exceeding in all their classes. They all wanted to be something in the future. Just because they do bad things doesn’t mean they don’t care about their education. They just want to have fun. 

They all resumed as they were before but Minghao couldn’t help but stare at Mingyu. He has been acting suspicious. On Thursday, he caught him walking to the wrong direction of his class. It seemed as if he was looking for something or someone. Then earlier he saw him glancing at someone across the Cafeteria. He was able to look at the direction of the stare and it was set upon Jun’s group. 

-

Woozi and Wonwoo looked back and forth at their friends. They were arguing once again about where to eat on first dates. “In my opinion, eating at Wendy’s is very romantic,” Vernon said nonchalantly. Seungkwan was pulling at his own hair and Hoshi decided to add on, “Wendy’s isn’t bad but eating at Arby’s is where it’s at.” Woozi grimaced at his words. “You probably think eating at Olive Garden is romantic huh,” Jun disgustingly said. Hoshi nodded and nudged at Seokmin, “you agree with me right?” Seokmin stared at him and scoffed, “yea not this time buddy, none of those choices are close to romantic.” Hoshi deflated and Seungkwan clapped. “Finally someone with morals! First dates should be at fancy restaurants like Gordan Ramsey’s pub and grill!” 

Everyone stayed quiet. Seungkwan frantically looked at everyone and angrily said “What’s wrong with what I said!?” Wonwoo sighed and decided to speak up, “I was with you until you said that.” Everyone nodded and laughed. “That isn’t exactly fancy kwannie but u get points for trying,” Vernon smirked and put his arm around Seungkwan neck. Seungkwan furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms. 

Suddenly, Woozi felt weird. He felt like someone was staring at them. He subtlety looked around and noticed a certain face turn back around fast. He recognized that person. Woozi started to feel angry, ‘why was that punk looking our way?!?’ 

“You okay?” Wonwoo asked. Woozi glared one last time then nodded. 

-

Fast forward to the last period of the day. It’s almost time, Mingyu thought. He started feeling anxious. He was still confused as to why he was acting different. What happened to the arrogant Mingyu who would’ve done this quickly with no remorse. It was a good 15 minutes before the bell rang and he decided to shove away his feelings and pack up. Once he was done, he pulled out his phone and opened the group chat he had specifically with Bambam and Yugyeom for this dare. 

Minpewww: I’m about to do it.  
Bambitch: fucking finally bro it’s been 2 days.  
Bambitch: thot you pussied out. looks like you really want those 50 bucks ;). 

Mingyu rolled his eyes. 

Minpewww: I never pussy out.  
Gyeomsters: can you guys shut the fuck up I’m trying to actually learn about our countries history.  
Gyeomsters: also you better do it Gyu.  
Minpewww: always :/  
Gyeomsters: let us know when’s the date so we can be there too, we need dat proof luv xx  
Minpewww: fucking weirdo.  
Gyeomsters: xP

Mingyu closed the messaging app and realized that he just wasted 4 minutes. He looked up at his teacher to make sure they had their backs turned away. Mingyu then steadily got up and tippy toed to the door. He made sure no one was looking at him when he opened the door and left. 

It was ridiculously easy to leave that class. The doors didn’t make any noises which was a blessing. Mingyu searched his surroundings to make sure no one was looking. He then proceeded to walk towards Wonwoo’s class. He had AP Literature last. Of course he did, he was a nerd after all. All of a sudden, a door opened right next to Mingyu and he halted. He panicked, he didn’t know where to hide so he just stood there. 

There stands none other than Jeonghan. He looked at Mingyu with wide eyes, carrying piles of paper in his hands. Mingyu let out an exasperated groan. He had forgotten that Jeonghan was a T.A, so he was always delivering things. He snaked a hand through his hair and exhaled, “you scared me Hyung.” Jeonghan put a hand on his hip, “what are you doing out of class? And why are you walking to the English section?” 

Mingyu nervously shuffled, “just walking to the um bathroom.” Jeonghan peered into the others eyes, “isn’t there a bathroom close to your class?” He internally hit himself for being stupid. Mingyu then replied by saying that the bathroom was locked. Jeonghan ‘oohed’ and gave a single nod. He smiled and said, “well enjoy I guess? Anyways I gotta go deliver these papers to some Chem teacher. Catch you later Gyu.” They both waved bye to each other and Mingyu released a heavy sigh. 

He continued his walk and checked his phone. He had 5 minutes till the bell would dismiss everyone. Finally arriving in front of Wonwoos class, Mingyu stepped to the side of the door and waited. While he waited, his heart began to race. He was getting anxious again. His gut feeling was trying to tell him something. What’s wrong with this dare? Was Wonwoo the right person to target? Oh my god is he a witch? Will he hex him if he found out he toyed with him? Should he leave immediately and not do the dare? Lose $50? Mingyu breathed intensely. Was Wonwoo different from all the other people? 

Interrupting his overthinking, the bell rang and the door immediately slammed open. A chain of students ran out the class room. Mingyu began to worry because he couldn’t see if Wonwoo also ran out as well. Oh my god is his plan not going to work? Mingyu tried to find Wonwoo in the big group of students but failed. Once the hall emptied, he shlumped against the wall. His plan ultimately failed, he didn’t want to do this. He was about to pull out his phone to cancel the dare but the door opened again. 

Mingyu looked up and his eyes sparked. He recognized those glasses that sat on top of a perfectly sculpted nose. There was Jeon Wonwoo. Mingyu let out a happily noise and went straight to the other. Wonwoo felt motion next to him and looked up. But as he was looking up, he was forcefully grabbed by his wrist and pulled away. 

Wonwoo was pushed up against a wall, his glasses sliding to the tip of his nose. He let out a soft gasp and frowned at the person. Oh fuck. 

The person who forced him against a wall was the person who he was trying hard to forget, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo’s face shifted to a shocked one and a blush began to crawl onto his cheeks. His legs turned into jelly and he mentally cursed himself for turning powerless. The other just stared at Wonwoo, slowly letting him go. 

Wonwoo pushed away from the other and sputtered, “What are you doing?!?” Mingyu chuckled, turning on his bad boy persona “I came here to see you duh.” Wonwoo tried to glare at the other but couldn’t. He still had a soft spot for him. All that thinking and convincing himself that Mingyu was a bad person flew out the window. 

Trying to get it over with, Mingyu set a hand on Wonwoos cheek. The shorter of the 2 flinched at the touching. He wanted to pull away, to slap that hand away but instead stayed still. “I actually wanted to ask you something.” Wonwoo felt hot, his crush had come here to see him? But why? Did Mingyu actually acknowledge his presence? 

Mingyu smirked and let go of the other. “I‘ve always felt different about you,” he lied and got closer to Wonwoo, “I want to know you better.” Wonwoo whimpered, this has never happened to him before so of course he was a bit scared. Mingyu continued, “So I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me? You better say yes.” Wonwoo was extremely shocked and intimidated by the sudden interest. He was contemplating on his response. He should say yes, he finally has a chance with his crush of 2 years. 

All the warning his friends had given him, all the lectures disappeared in a flash, forgotten. He shouldn’t fall for this. What if it was a trap? Mingyu doesn’t even know him. Mingyu toys with people. Seungkwans voice echoes in Wonwoo’s mind but is quickly shut out of his mind. 

‘He better say yes. He likes me so he should automatically say yes,’ thought Mingyu as he impatiently waited for the other to reply. Wonwoo couldn’t maintain eye contact and stuttered, “okay, fine. Yes.” Mingyu backed away from the shorter and clapped. “Alrighty then it’s settled.” Wonwoo was still breathing and blushing heavily. ‘This is not real This is not real This is not re-‘

Wonwoo shook his head then cautiously asked, ”but um, w-when and where?” Mingyu zeroed in on Wonwoo eyes and the black haired student felt small under the others gaze. “How about tomorrow, hmm at the beach?” Wonwoo quickly nodded, dazed at the way the taller looked at him. “I’ll pick you up at 6? Got it? You better be ready,” Mingyu harshly said, boredom spreading on his face. “Wait, shouldn’t you need my number so I can g-give you my address?” Said Wonwoo shyly. The taller nonchalantly stared at him and gave him his phone.

Wonwoo held his phone like it was a prized possession. “Hurry.” He quickly typed in his number and gave it back.’ Mingyu muttered something and looked at Wonwoo one last time. He studied the others face. ‘Pretty’ he thought to himself. Mingyu eventually left the other without saying goodbye, just simply leaving him there.

Once he was gone, Wonwoo still stood there, hazy minded. Was this really happening? He squealed in joy, “I’m going on a date with Mingyu!” He happily grabbed his things from the floor and began to walk towards the exit. 

He was smiling like an idiot, already thinking of how perfect their date will be. Forgetting the many flaws Mingyu has and pictured him kissing Wonwoo lovingly. He was content with how his day ended. But all of a sudden, he started to feel guilty. He was betraying his friends. They wasted time trying to help and warn Wonwoo. They told him to not get with Mingyu, it would only end in a disaster. 

“We just don’t want you to get into trouble and then eventually have your heart broken by some idiot who doesn’t even deserve it.”

“I just won’t tell them,” Wonwoo whispered to himself. He pushed his friends out of his mind, ain’t no way he’s going to listen to them now that he scored a date with Mingyu. 

Poor Wonwoo doesn’t know what he getting himself into.

-

Minpewww: Got him  
Bambitch: I c u ;P  
Gyeomsters: where you taking him to?  
Minpewww: Beach @ 6  
Bambitch: Did he agree that easily? What a fucking simp  
Gyeomsters: It will be funny asf when he finds out this shit was fake  
Minpewww: haha yea.

~

Froggyhao: Where were u after school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew chile... 😩😩😩😩😩 anyways I hope this was suspenseful! Much appreciated if you enjoyed🖤. Dont forget to stream Left & Right + continue to support BlackLivesMatters!


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I know I said I’d update daily but I became super busy. But now I’m finally free so I will try to post a new chapter daily/every other day. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Wonwoo was enveloped in a pile of clothes. He was stressing over what to wear for the date. Date. That word made him pause, then squeal into his hands. He couldn’t believe he got asked out by Mingyu. It all felt surreal to him since he’s been fawning over the other since 10th grade. He had completely forgotten every red sign he got from Mingyu. 

He mindlessly threw all his clothes off him, standing up to look at the time. It was 2pm, 4 more hours to go. He let out a content sigh, happy that he still had some time. Wonwoo then turned back the pile of clothes and pondered for some time.

Eventually he had chosen a dark red v-neck cardigan which was waaay to big on him, paired with simple black jeans and boots. He set his fit aside and grinned in approval. Wonwoo felt giddy just thinking about being alone with Mingyu at a romantic spot like the beach. Then noticing that he had 3 hours left, Wonwoo grabbed his shower kit and headed to the bathroom.

After almost an hour later, Wonwoo was finally fresh and squeaky clean. He made sure he was lathered in creamy pomegranate lotion and body spray. He sat on his bed, waiting for the lotion to soak in instead of putting his clothes on immediately (I hope you guys don’t put clothes on right after u put on lotion oh mugod.) 

He then put on his fit, modeling in front of the mirror. He felt surprisingly, sultry in the outfit. Wonwoo traced his fingertips along his exposed collarbones. He began to appreciate how good he looked until his phone rang. He jumped and ran to answer to call. “It’s Mingyu!” 

“H-Hello?” Wonwoo stuttered, clutching onto his phone hard. 

“I’m pulling up, be out in 5 minutes.” Beep. 

Wonwoo looked at his phone in disbelief. One, Mingyu just hung up on him and two, since when was it already 6!?!? He quickly grabbed his shoulder bag and ran out the room. When he reached the front door, he paused to compose himself. He didn’t want to look too eager about this date. Suddenly there was a loud honk. Wonwoo fumbled with the door knob. 

There was Kim Mingyu sitting pretty in the driver side of his red car (idk much about cars so imagine any type??) Wonwoo began to feel very nervous as he walked towards the car. Millions of thoughts began racing in his head, ‘do I look good?’ and ‘do I smell good?’ 

He reached the car, opened the door and sat. “Hi,” Wonwoo said sheepishly, playing with his sweater paws. He waited for a reply, maybe even a compliment. Instead Mingyu nodded at the other and started to drive. Wonwoo deflated at that and just sat there. He was sporting an embarrassed blush and decided to scan the car to pass some time. It was clean, smelled nice like cherries and had a necklace hanging from the mirror. 

Wonwoo continued to look around till he snuck a peek at Mingyu. ‘He’s handsome,’ he thought to himself, mesmerized. Mingyu had his hair slicked back, muscle tee on which showed off his gorgeous arms and some black shorts. Oh wait. Wonwoo looked down at his outfit and face palmed, they were going to the beach not the fucking library. ‘I’m so stupid.’ 

‘Well it’s too late.’ He sighed and decided to sneak another peek at Mingyu. The other’s honey skin was emphasized by the strong and bright sun. God must have spent so much time on Mingyu, every single detail of him was beautiful. Wonwoo was busy engraving his eyes on a set of pink lips to notice that Mingyu had caught him. He smirked and flicked at Wonwoo’s glasses. “It’s rude to stare you know.”

The shorter’s face turned extremely red and he quickly apologized before putting his head down. ‘Oh god why did I do that!?’ A loud laugh vibrated in the car which made Wonwoo shake a little. Eventually the car became silent as they were still driving. Wonwoo had shifted closer to the window and laid his head. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He opened his phone and inhaled at the message he received.

: hey woo what are ya doin?

Wonwoo stares at the message, sweating a bit. He doesn’t know what to tell the other. He contemplates for a second before replying.

wonuchu: Just chilling.  
wonuchu: and you?  
kwannieUnU: GREAT! I was wondering if you wanted to hang with me and woozi today since we are all bored asf.  
kwannieUnU: we even bought your fav candies 0v0.  
wonuchu: ah actually I can’t today, I’m gonna be busy later. Sorry :(  
kwannieUnU: BUSY?? What are you gonna do? 

Wonwoo shut his eyes, his friend asks too many questions.

wonuchu: stuff okay? I gotta go but I’ll hang next time for sure.  
kwannieUnU: oh okay then

“We’re here.” Wonwoo looked up and was greeted with a beautiful view of the ocean. He was entranced by the shimmering of the water. “Hey get out.” Wonwoo shook his head and immediately got out with a hot neck, “Sorry.” Mingyu popped open the trunk to take out a blanket and a basket of snacks. He walked over to the shorter and dropped the basket in his hand, “got us something to munch on.” Wonwoo’s eyes widen and he felt his cheeks get hot. He was surprised that the other did all this just for him. 

Wonwoo warmly smiled and followed Mingyu. They found a spot close to the water and began setting up their station. The view was perfect, the suns radiant colors were reflecting over the lazy waves. Both sat next to each other with some space in between and decided to eat the snacks. There was quite an awkward silence while they just sat there and chewed. Wonwoo felt fidgety and overwhelmed. He still couldn’t believe that this was real, that he was with Kim Mingyu. 

Mingyu broke the awkward silence by yawning, turning to look at Wonwoo. He examined his face, specifically his eyes. ‘Fox.’ Then he traveled down to Wonwoo’s exposed collarbones. He sucked in a breath and narrowed his eyes. Mingyu noticed the collarbones before but he didn’t want to be all weird and stare. They were perfectly sculpted, a perfect place to leave plenty of hickies. He exhaled and turned away from the other, ‘don’t get any ideas,’ he thought, ‘This is only a dare.’ 

“So what are you into?” 

Wonwoo looked up quickly, “what do you mean?” Mingyu lazily stared at the other, “like what are you into? Painting? Skating?” Wonwoo let out an “O” as he put down his snack. “Well I’m into reading and what not,” he embarrassingly said, “I know it sounds dorky! But I truly enjoy getting lost in the book world.” Mingyu snickered at how easily flustered the other was. “That’s cute.” Wonwoo whined and returned the question. 

“I like photography. You know just taking pictures of stuff that fascinates me. I love to capture their beauty and appreciate it.” Mingyu rambled on about his love for the arts, not noticing the fond look in Wonwoo’s eyes. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu as if he was the shiniest diamond. He liked how passionate Mingyu was about photography. It was weird at first, hearing the schools “bad boy” talk like this about a hobby that didn’t suit his image. The way he looked more lively than his usual indifferent face made Wonwoo’s heart jump. ‘Am I in love?’

Mingyu must have been hit with sudden realization because he just stopped talking. He saw that Wonwoo was giving him his full attention. He coughed and turned to look at the ocean, “um yea that’s all.”  
‘Why did I tell a random person about my interests!?’ 

Wonwoo smiled, “That’s really cool. I bet you’re good at what you do. Ive also showed some interest in photography but the pictures I’ve taken always come out horrible.” 

‘Don’t do it.’ 

Mingyu faced the other and reached for his pocket.

‘What are you doing?’

He grabbed his small camera and held it on both palms. “I brought this. I could teach you some basics if you’d like.” Wonwoo was incredibly stunned. He turned super pink and nodded. ‘Why is he being nice? This isn’t like him. Does he possibly like me back? No don’t be silly! But he did ask me out...’ 

Mingyu himself was surprised. He never acted like this with his other ‘dare’ dates. Especially with something that was special to him. He usually dreaded being with them. He ignored and was harsh to them. But he felt the complete opposite with Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo was different. 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Wonwoo beamed with new found confidence. They both walked closer to the water, deciding to take of their shoes. Mingyu handed the camera to Wonwoo and explained how to find the right angles. He was behind the shorter, monitoring him to see if he doing it correctly. 

“That’s not quite right. You gotta tilt it a bit over there,” Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo’s to help position the camera. The sun was halfway gone making the sky ombré between red and blue. Wonwoo stiffened when he felt strong arms grabbing at his own. He started to breathe fast and this alarmed Mingyu. “Hey you okay-“ 

Silence.

Their faces were close, noses almost touching. They stood there as they both began to heat up from the sudden closeness. Mingyu couldn’t help but stare at the others dark orbs. His eyes then flicked down to a pair of pink lips. ‘Where did this sudden attraction come from?’ 

Wonwoo breathed out which snapped Mingyu out of his trance. He pushed Wonwoo away and took his camera back. “We’ll continue this next time,” Mingyu barked out as his face was burning. ‘There won’t be a next time.’ 

He walked back to their spot only to trip on sand somehow and land face first. Wonwoo gasped as he ran to help. He then giggled at the sight of an angry Mingyu with sand sticking everywhere. Mingyu grumbled as the other was cleaning his face with his sleeve. He looked up at Wonwoo, captivated by how amazingly pretty he was. ‘Picture.’ He checked to see if his camera broke and he was lucky that it didn’t. “All done.” 

Mingyu didn’t even thank him and just ran to pack their things. Wonwoo laughed. “It’s getting late, I should drop you off.”

The car ride was silent with only the faint sound of the radio playing. Mingyu felt strange. He doesn’t understand why he acted like that with Wonwoo. He barely knows the other, he just knows that he’s not who Mingyu wants. He’s just another one of his dares. 

They arrived at Wonwoo’s house. Wonwoo sat there before turning to face Mingyu, “Thank you for the wonderful time. I mean it. I had lots of fun and I hope we can do this again,” he said waiting for a response.  
“Thanks.” Wonwoo face fell and he got out of the car. He waved goodbye before disappearing into his house. 

Mingyu stared for a bit before sliding down his chair. He felt buzzing and pulled out his phone. 

Bambitch: we saw you two  
Bambitch: y’all almost kissed 🤢  
Gyeomsters: ewwww fr  
Minpewww: It doesn’t matter. I did the dare so I expect my money pronto.  
Bambitch: WOW  
Bambitcn: whatever you got it boss😒  
Gyeomsters: Did u see the way he was looking at you gyu? He’s really into you 😹  
Minpewww: Nah besides I’m not into him. He’s not who I want.  
Bambitch: ouchie😢  
Gyeomsters: he really believed the date was real huh.  
Minpewww: I guess.

—

Wonwoo yelled into his pillow. He was filled with so much joy. “I went on a date with Mingyu I went on a date with Mingyu!” He rolled over onto his back and dreamily sighed. “Mingyu is such a nice person,” he giggled, “How could anyone say he’s bad? So what if he did what he did, he probably changed.” He continued, “What if he’s fine? It’s my mind that was wrong about him. How could I be so stupid.” 

Wonwoo grabbed his phone and checked his messages. It was just filled with his friends constantly spamming the group chat. Oh right his friends. He had to make sure that they never find out about what he did

He turned it off and closed his eyes. He thought more about what Mingyu has done to others. He heard how manipulative and horrible he was towards his dates. He would fake interest just to play with their hearts. He also heard something about dares but he doesn’t quite remember. “No that was long time ago, he for sure changed!” Wonwoo snuggled close to his pillow trying to think positively. But those bad thoughts lingered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fucking sucked. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed! I feel like something wrong with this but oh well. Please comment and tell me what you think. YELL AT ME.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I lied about updating, lost all motivation but we good now.

“Why didn’t u text me back!” 

Wonwoo flinched and looked back. He exhaled loudly when he realized it was just seungkwan who was followed by the rest of their friend group. “Sorry kwannie, won’t happen again” he said sarcastically and ruffled the others hair. Seungkwan leaned in with an “angry” pout and calmed down. Everyone greeted each other and formed a circle as they had several minutes to pass before morning classes start. 

While everyone sparked up a conversation, Wonwoo just stood there spaced out. Bits of what happened yesterday were floating in his mind rent free. From Mingyu preparing a snack basket to them almost kissing brought butterflies to his stomach. He let out a dreamy sigh. 

“Yo won u good?” 

Like a deer in headlights, Wonwoo snapped his eyes wide open. Everyone looked at him with concern. “You look red! Are you okay? Sunburn? You should really start putting on sunscreen, you’re gonna have hideous skin when ur older,” Seokmin angrily touched Wonwoos cheek. ‘Ah shit I zoned out..’ He straightened up and fanned himself, “y-yea you’re right, the suns been hitting me lately ha. My bad.” 

Wonwoo cupped his cheek with one hand and nuzzled close to it. He blushed even more because he was caught thinking about someone who he isn’t supposed to. The bell rang and they all said their byes. Seungkwan glared at Wonwoo but nonetheless hugged him and scattered away. Wonwoo laughed, letting himself be pulled by Jun to class. 

-

Mingyu huffed. He was bored. It didn’t help much that class was moving slow. Especially the teacher who talked slower. Pushing his notebook forward, he stretched and picked at his hair. He got bored of that too n just gave up. Mingyu put his head down in hopes that he’d be able to take a quick nap. Instead his mind wondered to yesterday’s event.

Wonwoo’s smile.  
His laugh and pretty collarbones.  
The way he actually listened to Mingyu without judging him.  
His cute, stupid blush.  
Wonwoo’s pink and shiny lips-

Mingyu’s eyes shot open. He sat up and pinched himself. ‘No. He was only a dare.’ He rubbed his face and finally decided to pay attention to the lecture. But the sound of a deep alluring voice lingered in the back of his mind.

He was panicking a bit. The thought of him developing a crush on the other was not good. He couldn’t like him for many reasons. He shouldn’t. Mingyu turned his head to the side and held his breath. He had forgotten that he shared this class with Wonwoo’s friend Hoshi. 

He knew Hoshi didn’t like him. He’d seen the glares that were shot his way. None of Wonwoo’s friends liked him at all which was one of the reasons why he couldn’t fall for him. Mingyu understood though, he hadn’t been the nicest to them. ‘I’m a horrible person aren’t I?’ 

-  
Lunch time finally rolled around. The whole cafeteria was filled with happy chatter, seems like today was full of good vibes. Wonwoo was definitely happy, memories of the date still clinging in his mind. The date really shifted something in him, it was what kept him going today. Carrying the sad excuse for lunch, he bounced to the tables trying to get to his friends. 

As he was walking, he heard some laughing behind him. Wonwoo quickly felt anxious but continued walking. He tried not to pay to much attention, they were probably just laughing at something else. He calmed down and plastered on a genuine smile when he arrived to his table. 

“Hey guys,” he said beaming. They all smiled back and commented on how lively he’s been today. Wonwoo shrugged, “just woke up with a positive attitude.” Woozi rolled his eyes sarcastically and Vernon gave him a thumbs up. “Isn’t it nice hyung?” Seokmin asked. Seokmin was always happy and he better stay that way(y’all bet not eva hate on him. Mans gotta stay happy5ver.) 

Jun stole a fry from Wonwoo’s plate and put his arm around him. Wonwoo grimaced at the other but didn’t say anything since he knew his friend loved the schools fries. “So won, where were u yesterday that made you so busy” Seungkwan innocently asked. 

Wonwoo froze for a second before staring at the other. He gulped, “my mom needed me for something.” Bullshit. Seungkwan eyed him before saying that he was being mean to him over text. Vernon pushed his friend and laughed. Seungkwan visibly sulked which made Wonwoo feel bad. He got up and walked to the smaller before engulfing him in a hug. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I was busy.” Seungkwan nodded “fine. I forgive you.” 

“You’re such a fucking baby.” 

This caught the smallers attention which resulted in a yell fest at the table. Wonwoo returned back to seat and sighed. He just lied to his friends. He felt even more guilty. He wanted to tell them but then again he was with someone he swore he was over. Plus it was someone they all hated and repeatedly told him to stay away from. 

Woozi eyed Wonwoo before intervening in the yelling.

-

Minghao was walking up to the second floor, skipping lunch to deliver his late pieces to his art teacher. He strolled down the hall before being stopped. “Yoo Hao! How you been?” Minghao internally screamed, he was not in the mood to deal with the two people in front of him. 

“Hey Bambam, Yugyeom.” The duo stood in his way trying to strike conversation, “why havent you been hanging with us?” Minghao nonchalantly replied by saying he’s been busy with stuff. Before they could say anything he sharply said, “look I need to give these to my teacher like now. We could chat another time.” 

Yugyeom sensed his anger and raised both of his hands, “sorry we just wanted to talk, ya kno since u don’t come around.” Bambam nodded and spoke up “but whatever it’s cool,” he paused, “ before you go, tell gyu he needs to get his $50 or else I’ll spend it.” Minghao furrowed his eyebrows. “Why cant you tell him yourself?!? And $50? For what?” 

The two of them stared at the other with fake shock. Then it morphed into a smirk, “for the dare of course!” They cheerfully said, “oh did you not know about it?” That caught Minghao’s attention. He looked at the duo with a stern look, “What dare? What the fuck did he do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehehe.... but yo why thr fuck is this chapter short? Swear I wrote a lot on notes... anyways hope this is acceptable >\\\<


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY YALL I REALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE... ITS BEEN MONTHS.. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. TAKE THIS AND ENJOY

Fuck it. 

Mingyu couldn’t take it anymore. It’s only been what? Barely a day and a couple of hours since he’s seen Wonwoo? He couldn’t stop thinking about the other and his stupid, perfect smile. How did the other have such hard effects on Mingyu?

He didn’t expect to feel this way towards Wonwoo, it was only a dare. But he had to see him.

Mingyu stared at the message box, gnawing on his bottom lip before pressing the send button. He motioned to throw his phone BUT realized that he was literally in the school bathroom stalls. He felt sweaty and “patiently” waited for a response back. (He sitting on the toilet with his nasty ass I know he got left over poopoo stains.) 

1 minute passed.

“what the FUCK!” He whisper-yelled(?) He began to regret sending the text. He shlumped back on the toilet seat and sighed. “He’s taking too long,” he bitterly said. It was the second to last period of the day, hopefully Wonwoo answers before the school day ends. Mingyu got up and walked to the dirty scratched up mirrors that the school don’t even care enough to fix.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ He said to himself as he snaked a hand through his hair. His emotions were messing with him, he rarely felt this geeked up about someone. Let alone text a dare for a SECOND link.

He picked out his phone and continued to stare at the message. _Hm_ _he’s probably focusing in his class, nerd_. Multiple bings suddenly echoed in the bathroom. Mingyu sucked in his breath and almost dropped his phone. There was message notifications.

He turned even more sweaty and carefully pressed on it.

DinoFans: *sent iMessage game*

DinoFans: can u play w me:0

DinoFans: math is soooo boring rn

DinoFans: pleeeeesssssse

DinoFans: whistlewhistlechuchu come here doggie

DinoFans: ur reading my shit but not answering :|

DinoFans: so it’s like that?? 

read

—

“Can I see your answers?”

Wonwoo slid his paper to his partner, giving him a subtle stank eye. There was a sub today so it was basically a free period. He pulled out his phone to play games and maybe text the group chat back but he suddenly got a message. 

His eyes grew incredibly wide and he quickly opened the chat. _Ah fuck._

Mingyu: meet by the parking lot after school

Wonwoo stared at the text a little too hard and in disbelief. Why did Mingyu want to see him all of a sudden? Wonwoo stared at his screen until the bell rang and shook him. He shoved his phone and supplies into his bag, making his way to the cafeteria. 

—

Fast forward to the end of the school day, Wonwoo said his goodbyes to the group before heading to the library. He needed to catch up on some note taking. 

He sat near the window where the sun perfectly hit him. He happily sighed and did his work. 

Some time pasted, until he finally took a small break. It was barely 4:16 (let’s just say school ended at 3) and Wonwoos wrist were pounding. He pulled out his phone only to realize what he forgot. 

_FUCK_!

If he was in a cartoon, his eyes would be buggin out of his sockets. He hurriedly stuffed everything in his bag and ran. _My crush wants to see me and what do I do? FORGET! Why am I so fucking stupid?_

He pushed open the doors to the parking lot and stopped with a huff. 

Huh?

There sat Kim Mingyu on the hood of his car. His head was hanging low with his phone in hand, he looked dejected from Wonwoos pov. 

The doors shut loudly behind Wonwoo, catching the attention of the other. Mingyu looked up with a gasp, wide eyed as he realized it was Wonwoo. He jumped off and tried to act nonchalant but the skip in his steps say otherwise. 

“Y-You came,” Mingyu stuttered while looking at the shorter with disbelief. Wonwoo winced at his reaction and began to feel bad. He left him outside in the sun for an hour. “I’m so sorry I completely forgot- wait not that I didn’t care enough to remember!” he spoke out guiltily. Before he could continue, Mingyu pressed a finger to his lips,

“You’re here, that’s enough for me.”

Jelly is what Wonwoo’s knees felt like. Those words vibrated through his body, the sparkles forming in his eyes stared at the others widely. Oh my god. Wonwoowas burning up once he realized what was happening. So did Mingyu and he quickly retreated the finger, coughing at his action “whatever let’s go.”

He walked away from Wonwoo and unlocked the car. Wonwoo frowned at the sudden change but followed. 

_Oh my god he’s actually here_ , Mingyu thought as his tummy was going swosh swosh. He hoped he looked normal because he feels the complete opposite. Mingyu finally laid back in his seat and turned the car on, “so where to?”

Wonwoo blushed and looked contemplative before chewing on his lip. Mingyu noticed and couldn’t help but lay his eyes on the others lip. “Uhm can we go to that one cliff? Near the ocean?” (how detailed 🙄 ) Mingyu knew exactly what he was talking about. That’s a popular couple spot. 

“Yea sure.” 

The atmosphere was uncomfortable as both boys just sat there in silence. 

Wonwoo pressed his hands into the inside of his thighs and slowly turned to Mingyu. He blushed harder as he laid his eyes on the others lips. They were shaped so perfectly, so pretty and pink. Mingyu always amazes him, he was someone who he never thought he’d “end up with.” 

“Is something wrong?”

Wonwoo flinched at the tone and shook his head. He turned away and decided to stay like that till they arrived. 

-

“Jun? Hello? Jun fucking answer now!”

“Sheesh hold on I just woke up from a nap.”

Minghao heard an obnoxiously loud yawn from the other side. He was very furious at the moment and Jun wasn’t helping.

_ Oh did you not know about it? _

_Well let me tell you all about it_

“Mm whats up buttercup?”

-

“We’re here.” 

Wonwoo sat up as Mingyu turned off the car. Mingyu was motioning to open the door but a hand stopped him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow. “Is it fine if we just- sit and watch the view?” Wonwoo sputtered, feeling embarrassed.

Mingyu sat back down and dropped his keys. Wonwoo let out a breath of air and sat stiffly in his seat. They both stared at the sun that was beginning to set.

“Why did you want to meet up with me?”

Now it was Mingyu who stiffened. He couldn’t just tell the other he missed him. For what? He barely knew Wonwoo but something about him from the first date... triggered something in Mingyu that felt pleasant. He liked the way it felt when he was around the other. Wonwoo waited nervously for a response.

“I don’t know, I was bored”

Oh.

Wonwoo nodded and looked away. 

Wait no 

FUCK 

Mingyu fucked up. _Why the fuck did I say that?_

He didn’t know how to tell Wonwoo that he missed him. He panicked.

“Wait I didn’t meant to say that- I swear I-“ he grabbed the others arm, which surprised Wonwoo and himself. 

“Look this sounds weird but I just.. missed you okay? You struck something in me on the first date.” Mingyu looked wildly into the others eyes hoping he didn’t scare him. “I know its too quick but I would really like to..” he lowered his gaze, “spend more time with you. And get to know you.. if that’s okay with you?” 

Wonwoo sat there speechless with wide eyes. His brain was trying to process what just happened. _What the fuck_. Mingyu was getting scared with the silence, he has to prepare for the rejection. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable I-“ Wonwoo slapped a hand onto the others mouth. Mingyu gasped, then whined from the little slappy pain. “Umm.. I would love that,” he smiled shyly, “to get to know each other and all..” Mingyu softened. He grabbed Wonwoos hand delicately and placed a small kiss on it.

Wonwoo let out a small “oh” sound and blushed. Everything felt surreal, he never imagined something like this to happen to him. Especially the way Mingyu was acting towards him, it was different. Wonwoo was basking in the affection until he felt the other tugging at him. “Can I hug you?” Mingyu asked sheepishly but sporting his cool little smile. 

Wonwoo nodded and threw himself onto the other. Ain’t no way was he was gonna waste this chance. He found himself sitting on Mingyus lap, hugging him tightly. Mingyu let out a huff and laughed, _cute._

They stayed like that for a while and even struck up small talk. The sun was almost gone, only leaving dark red and purple in the sky. Wonwoo wanted to catch a glimpse of it before it changed colors, which caused him to shift on Mingyus lap. Mingyu inhaled sharply and grabbed the others wrist tightly. Wonwoo looked down and gave him a questioning look. 

Mingyu bit his lip and and looked at the man above him with wide eyes. _Please don’t move_. Wonwoo moved for a second and- oh. His face turned red and he choked. He looked down and saw what was poking him. Mingyu groaned and covered his face with his arms, “I’m sorry I couldn’t control it.” 

Wonwoo quietly laughed, “don’t worry.” He was about to go back to his seat but big hands grabbed at his waist and plopped him right back. This drew out a small moan from both men.

“You were gonna leave without helping?” Mingyu panted with half lidded eyes. Wonwoo looked at him and oh my, he was entranced. The other looked good under him, his mouth slightly opened showing his canines. Wonwoos mind became hazey and he slowly rocked down on the other. This surprised Mingyu but nonetheless, he tightened his grip on Wonwoos hips. 

Wonwoo had never done this before but he tried to move in a way that he hoped pleasured the other. Mingyu rocked them faster and let out strings of loud moans. The windows became foggy but neither of them thought about rolling it down. Wonwoo let out short and soft moans as Mingyu feverishly ran his hands up and down his body. “Wonwoo,” Mingyu groaned out and rested his head on the others shoulders. 

Wonwoos eyes began to tear up as he felt his pants tighten. They were now moving even faster, desperately trying to reach that point. Wonwoo was moaning into Mingyus ear and Mingyu was moaning into Wonwoos ears, together they created music that was heavenly. 

Suddenly, Mingyu faced Wonwoo and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to his face. Before Wonwoo could even say anything, their lips crashed. Mingyu kissed him harshly and messily, making lewd and smacking noises. Their moans intensified by 10000000000%. The kiss alarmed Wonwoo and as much as he was enjoying it, he wanted it to stop. 

He put his hands on the others chest and pushed away. A string of saliva followed him as he sat up. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo dazed and tried to chase his lips again but a hand pushed him back. The rocking also stopped which caused Mingyu to whine, “Why did you stop?” 

Wonwoo catched his breath and hesitantlytold the other, “we are moving too fast, we still need to learn about each other.” Mingyus finally realized and immediately removed his hands from the other and shooed him to his seat, “Fuck I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that, you’re totally right!” He then fixed Wonwoos appearance while repeatedly apologizing and even saying that he would do his homework for him. 

Wonwoo giggled and shushed the other because he was talking too much. They eventually settled down and stared at the sky. “Wow it’s already dark, we must have been making out for a long time,” Mingyu smirked proudly, earning him a punch to the shoulder. “Shut up,” Wonwoo looked at the time, “and drive me home before I get in trouble.” Mingyu quickly turned on the car and smiled, “yes sir!” 

-

The drive back was nice, the atmosphere was no longer tense and uncomfortable. Wonwoo asked Mingyu why he had acted rude and mean towards him. Mingyu genuinely apologized for his actions but didn’t explain why. _The dare_. Mingyu frowned as he remembered. _Its fine. as long as he doesn’t find out, everything will be okay._ He truly felt something for Wonwoo, he wasn’t faking it like before. 

Finally, they arrived. “Thank you for today, I really enjoyed it,” Wonwoo shyly said. Mingyu smiled and linked their fingers together, “of course. Let me know when the next date is gonna be.” Wonwoo reddened, _next date?_ He returned the smile and kissed Mingyu on the cheek. “Bye now.” 

Mingyu watched as Wonwoo disappeared into his house. He dreamily sighed and dropped his head on the steering wheel. _Ouch_. 

**_Dare_**. 

Guilt began to fill his body. He let out a frustrated groan and drove off. 

-

“I tried calling him but he doesn’t answer!” 

“Same with me! Mingyu isn’t answering.” 

Jun nibbled on his nails, “I don’t know where he went, he wasn’t with our group today. Ah maybe he’s just taking a really long nap. Ooh that’s it!” 

Minghao sighed, “I guess that’s reasonable. But what about Mingyu? I did see him walk towards the parking lot.” 

“Maybe he was doing delinquent shit like he always does,” Jun replied, a little bored now. 

“But isn’t it a bit weird? They’re both not answering us..” 

“Hm let’s try again tomorrow then. We gotta let Wonwoo know before shit escalates.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will not be okay. Hehe but I hope y’all enjoyed!! There was some major character changes, I forgot what it’s called but like when you suddenly act different than how you normally act. Idk it’s 5 am excuse me and excuse any typos. Also let me know if the story is kinda out of place and contradicts itself? I feel like I’m writing shit all over the place. Please let me kno ASAP so I can change stuff. Again sorry for not updating... I won’t lie and say I will start updating but I can always try. I usually write these at night and I am never truly focused.


	9. Update pt 2393838

Look y’all I ain’t even gonna give excuses as to why I haven’t been updating. I just lost motivation to continue this. BUT ! I’m not gonna abandon this work. I’ve been thinking these past few months abt how I should write this whole thing out. SOOO I’ve decided that I’m gonna restart this story:) I’m gonna delete alll the chapters and write actual good ones.. not ones that look like they were written by a 7th grader. I’m gonna switch up the story a bit cuz I have new ideas. So please look forward to it and I’ll really try to upload something. Don’t lose faith to anyone who was actually fucking with this smirk emoji. Aight stay safe y’all

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I will try my best to improve as I continue to write and add more chapters. I hope the story doesn’t fluctuate so it wouldn’t be confusing. I genuinely wrote this out of my ass because I felt like it, plus it was 3 am. 
> 
> \+ will try to upload everyday or every other day.


End file.
